videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Kai of Time
The Supreme Kai of Time, real name Chronoa, is a deity in charge of protecting the timeline who appears as a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Forms Time Power Unleashed The Supreme Kai of Time is capable of using a transformation known as Time Power Unleashed, which gives her complete control over time. She first uses this form to fight the Dark Empire at Mechikabura's Tower, and later uses it against the Time Patrol after being brainwashed by Mechikabura. In this form she looks like an adult with lengthened hair, gold irises and a glowing halo resembling the hands of a clock. The colours of her outfit also change to white and gold, and she wears a small gold tiara on her forehead. Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks Base *Time Judgment Power of Time Unleashed *Ultra Time Judgment Passive Skills Base *Fiendishly Flavored Food Power of Time Unleashed *Godly Strength *Shining Power of Time Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Chronoa *Sacred Light Barrage Base *Temporal Judgment Time Power Unleashed *Temporal Justice Abilities Chronoa *Upholder of Justice Base *Conserve Strength *Defense Orders *Divine Power *Helping Hand *Perfect Chance *Reinvigorate *Shout of Support *Sideline Support *Solid Battle Plan *Unbreakable Will Time Power Unleashed *Reinvigorate *Supreme Kai of Time's Blessing Cards *SH3-CP1 *SH5-49 *SH8-52 (Time Power Unleashed) *SH8-SCP6 *UM2-29 *PBBS-07 *PBS-22 *PJS-39 (Base/Time Power Unleashed) *PSES-07 *PUMS-24 *PUMS2-21 *PUMS3-15 *HGD7-55 (Chronoa) *HGD9-57 Levels Arcade Mode *Super Bardock Saga Mission 6 *Dark Broly Saga Mission 1 Gallery Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Chronoa.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Chronoa Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Supreme Kai of Time.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Supreme Kai of Time Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Supreme Kai of Time (Time Power Unleashed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Supreme Kai of Time (Time Power Unleashed) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Chronoa 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Chronoa 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Chronoa 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Chronoa 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Time Power Unleashed) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Time Power Unleashed) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Time Power Unleashed) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Supreme Kai of Time (Time Power Unleashed) 2 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Deities Category:Heal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travellers